Mother's Love
by Lady-Korina-Alice
Summary: She loved her children, no matter what and she vowed she would protect him, her littlest son. Semi-Drabble


Disclaimer: Own Nothing

Story Type: Semi-Drabble

A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

While putting on the final stitches, Karura glances at the window, noting from the sky that there would be another sand storm later on. She smiled softly, knowing all her children were inside and safe. They were peacefully napping in the other room.

Looking down at stuffed bear in her hands, she declared it to be done. The little toy was a bear with blond, almost sand colored fur with petty black eyes and cute little blue ribbon around its neck. Karura had been making it especially for her soon-to-be son.

Her belly wasn't very big, just a slight bump but with desert clothes few could tell. She was 5 months and past the morning sickness, both she and her husband were pleased about that. The smile on her lips grew as she thought of when her third child would be born.

She always had an adorable daughter with her looks and a son that was in an image of his father.

Would he look like her? Would be have his father's eyes? Would be born with a head full of hair? What color would it be, her sandy blond or his father's dusty auburn?

None of that really mattered; she would love him either way, even if he turned out to be another girl instead. She didn't mind that thought at all.

Her dear brother said she should be picking out her child's name soon. But she wasn't sure yet. Karura wanted a special name for this one, he felt very special from within her. Not that her other children aren't special however her husband and her agreed to have no one after this one. This child within her was going to be her last.

Giving the stuffed bear a gently hug, Karura silently blessed it, praying that her little one would love it.

The smile instantly felt her face when she felt something prick her. Pulling away from the stuffed creature, she saw that the needle had been left in the bear's neck with the tip pointing toward. Rolling up her sleeve, she noted there it had not broken her skin thankfully. Frowning at her foolishness for forgetting such a thing, she set aside the needle from getting up. Gently she set the little bear down in her seat before slowly walking over to her bed to lay down.

Just as she was about to rest, Karura heard the sand violently brush against the window. Sighing softly, she caressed her belly, sweetly telling her unborn baby that the storm will not hurt them. Nothing would hurt him for she would never allow that. With all the love in her heart, she declared her future son, with force as powerful like the sand storm outside that she would protect him with all her strength.

ஜ0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ஜ

She wouldn't allow it, she upright refused. But her husband wouldn't take her no for an answer. Though she plead it, she ultimately had no say. So Karura tried her best to not let it bother her otherwise she would lose her baby all together.

Her husband gave her the grave news her unborn child was to have a great demon sealed within them. It was sealed soon after the she was informed. The agony she felt was nothing compared to what her little one felt. Her husband stayed by her side, holding her close after it was performed. He wouldn't let their children visit her as she rested from the sealing. He promised to their family everything would be alright.

She cried softly, cradling the bear she worked so hard on; bitterly thinking this wasn't supposed to happen. Her baby was to be born and grow up smiling with his siblings. They would become happy and healthy together. That may not be possible now- no she wouldn't dare think of that, her children's unhappiness.

Laying down, Karura lightly kissed the bear's head, rubbing her belly gently while silently praying her baby would be spared of any more pain. Tears forced their way down her cheeks as she cuddled the stuffed bear more.

At the moment, she felt it. Karura knew that feeling after having two children already but she could not believe. It was too soon, far too soon for that. She instantly dropped the bear cringing when she felt a contraction. Holding back a scream, she knew something was not right, her baby was not alright. Karura cried out for her husband, pleading for him to come.

ஜ0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ஜ

It was the worst experience she ever had with childbirth. Karura wasn't in labor for too long yet the pain was instincified. That didn't matter to her, the pain didn't matter as long her baby was born. She beared with it, breathing heavily in and out. Her husband was near though he would not hold her hand.

The medics were saying something she could not understand but she didn't care because she could finally hear her baby's cries. Her precious child was alive! Yet she could not see him, her little one. Karura was too weak to lift her head and take a peak at him. Her vision became blurry and hearing dulled, she couldn't hear her baby's cries that well.

She begged to see him though she didn't notice the worry in her husband's voice as she was given her son. The only thing she noticed was that her son was so tiny, so fragile. Softly she held him, it was time name her him. With all her heart, she bestowed upon his name with a vow, a vow to always love and protect him. That was the last thing she did within the living world.

ஜ0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ஜ

Yashamaru grinned as Gaara questioned him about what was behind his back. He kept the little one guessing until he gave up. Laughing, he revealed to his nephew a large box with a bow neatly attached to it.

"Happy Birthday Gaara"

Excitedly he opened the box, finding inside a stuffed bear with blue ribbon and black eyes. Gaara gently removed it from the box and happily hugged it.


End file.
